The present invention relates to an apparatus for working with and removing tire valves. More specifically, the present invention concerns an apparatus which assists in the safe and secure removal of a tire valve.
In the course of repairing a tire it is often necessary to remove the valve located in the tire stem, or elsewhere, to rapidly deflate the tire or to bleed off excess pressure. In many instances, the pressure located inside the tire is considerable, often 200-300 pounds per square inch (xe2x80x9cPSIxe2x80x9d) or more, especially in aircraft tires. This pressure is often enough to present a hazardous situation. For example, if the valve is not securely retained during removal, it could unexpectedly shoot out of the valve stem at high velocity. This may result in serious injury to persons and potential damage to equipment. This is especially true in aircraft maintenance where the aircraft tires are under high pressure and where lost or misplaced objects are unacceptable.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method to securely and safely remove a valve, even if under high pressure. The present invention does this by providing an elongated body having a first end and an opposingly located second end. A bore runs through the body from end to end and the first end is stepped so as to provide first and second stops. The second end is internally threaded for attachment to a tire stem. Also provided are a plurality of vents axially spaced along the body and in communication with the bore. A plunger is slidingly retained in the bore and is configured to engage and remove the tire valve. During removal the valve is secured within the bore so as to retain the valve during deflation of the tire.